warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estallido de larva
| rarity = Raro | transmutable = falso | autoDrops = auto }} Estallido de larva es un mod de aumento de warframe para Larva de Nidus que permite the player to detonate Larva by recasting the ability, dealing damage in a small area of effect proportional to the enemies trapped in Larva beforehand. Estadísticas Adquisición *This mod can be acquired by attaining the rank of General under the Meridiano de Acero, or the rank of Partner under the La Secuencia Perrín, and spending to purchase. Notas *Explosion triggers on reactivating (default ) while Larva is active. Reactivation destroys Larva and does not cost energy. * damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades and is not affected by Mutation stacks, instead stacks based on the number of enemies grabbed by Larva. **Damage increases by 300 by each enemy grabbed. **Burst damage can proc Efecto de estado and diminishes with distance from Larva. *Explosion radius is affected by rango de habilidades. *Grabbed enemies are briefly launched up in the air on Larva explosion. Consejos *The augment can be used as a quick way to spam Larva. **Allows a duration build Nidus to be viable as the ability to spam Larva is no longer hindered by duration. *Provides a quick way to deal with large amounts of enemies as the damage stacks with the amount of enemies grabbed by larva. **Also allows players to conserve energy as recasting doesn't cost energy. ***On the other hand, players are unable to gain energy or Mutation stacks by killing enemies through recasting. *Most effective versus the Corpus as Toxin ignores shields and does bonus to humanoid enemies. Fairly effective versus the Infested, although Disruptores antiguos will reduce the damage dealt, and Tóxico Antiguos will eliminate toxin damage from nearby Infested. Errores *Enemies cannot be pulled by Larva immediately after being ragdolled by the Larva's detonation. Instead, they will stand up but be frozen on the spot where they landed after the ragdoll while still being connected to Larva, dropping to the ground at the end of Larva's duration. **Enemies that have been ragdolled by other sources can still be pulled in by Larva if the Nidus is host. (see: Larva#Bugs) **If the enemies are in the process of recovering from the ragdoll, they can be pulled in by Larva. Maximización Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link in the collapsible menu to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to '''21.42' seconds''. **''Reduces range to 4.08 meters'' and explosion radius to 1.7 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to '''6.25' energy''. **''Reduces duration to 2.8 seconds''. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases range to '''33.6' meters'' and explosion radius to 14 meters. **Reduces explosion damage to 120. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases explosion damage to 1119. **Without Conversión de energía, increases explosion damage to 969. **''Increases cost to 38.75 energy''. **''Reduces duration to 5.08 seconds''. NOTE: Italic refers to the base ability of this augment. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Nidus’ Larva Burst Augment not activating when using "Use Selected Power" input. *Fixed enemies not getting up from ragdoll if they survived Nidus' Larva Burst Augment being triggered. *Introduced. }} en:Larva Burst Categoría:Nidus Categoría:Mod de aumento